marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Ireland
. 20th Century In 1941, the Druids of Black Moors were discovered by the Nazis who convinced the Druids to form an Alliance. This allowed the Nazis a secret hideout where they could launch fighter attacks on nearby Britain without without having to worry about the fuel expenditure of flying across the Channel from Germany. However, the Nazis took over the Druids home, and heavily taxed their resources. The Nazis operation was discovered by the Sub-Mariner who came to the aid of the Druids and drove the Nazis out of their home. After the Nazis fled, the Druids then relocated their home to an as yet unrevealed new location . By 1943, the Nazis were attempting to foment chaos between Ireland and Britain by committing acts of sabotage which they then blamed on the IRA. While visiting the region, the Sub-Mariner exposed the plot, clearing the IRA of all wrong doing . In a twist of tragic irony, the IRA would eventually become a notorious for it's acts of terror due to political and religious differences between North and South Ireland during much of the 20th Century following. In 1943, Namor had began a relationship with a woman named Siobhan who lived in a castle along the Irish Coast. Their relationship was strained due to Namor's frequent absences. One night Namor came to her to present to her a genetically engineered Heefa fish, one of the most sacred and valuable possessions in Atlantis. However, Namor learned too late that Siobhan had found a new lover, Baron Blood. Namor attempted to fight Blood, but when Siobhan insisted that she and Baron Blood are true lovers -- showing Namor that she has allowed the vampire to feed upon her -- Namor left, vowing to get revenge on both of them for hurting him so deeply. In 1947 the Sub-Mariner returned to Ireland, this time to the province of Ulster to investigate the supposedly haunted Killymore Castle. He found instead that the wait staff had driven owner Rodney Burgress insane so he'd kill all the remaining heirs to the Burgess fortune so they could claim it . Modern Age Happy Hogan went on a trip to Shannon, Ireland to get away from his life at Stark Industries. Iron Man flew to Ireland to talk Happy into coming back home. There he finds Happy at his grandfather's farm and attempts to talk him into coming back to the States, which Happy refuses. Pepper later contacted Happy to talk him into coming home, a proposition he accepts. In the village of Dal'Roon, Ireland, a solicitor named Flaherty rushed to the post office with an important letter for Sean Cassidy that needs to be rushed out to the United States right away. As he goes back out into the storm, he is confronted by a man who is Sean's cousin. When this man learns that he is too late to stop the warning to be mailed out to Sean, his cousin blasts him with an energy bolt from his cane, killing Flaherty. Two figures approach Cassidy Keep. They knock on the door and as the butler answers, he is blasted. The figures turn out to be Juggernaut and Black Tom. Tom tells the butler that he should not be working in a place that should have been his anyhow. ... Banshee battled Hydra agents in Ireland. Banshee and Generation X traveled back to Cassidy Keep. They were met by Eamon O'Donnell who serves as seneschal (keeper) of Sean’s family home, Cassidy Keep. After helping the Leprechauns and the Fairies in Otherworld they returned to Cassidy Keep. However on their return they were forced to fight Omega Red. ... ... ... ... Emma Frost had a psychic conversation with X-Man for above in the skies over Dublin. She tried to recruit him to her team. The Temple of Krakkan was built in Ireland. It was home of the Kestrel Key of Krakkan, where Bridget Malone was transformed into the exemplar of Krakkan - Conquest. Beowulf was resting at his home on the coast of Ireland when he was contacted by Hercules on his mobile for a meeting of the "Gods of War". Alternate Realities Ultimate Universe (Earth-1610) ... ... (Earth-105709) ... (Earth-9047) ... MC2 Universe (Earth-982) ... | PointsOfInterest = * Dublin * Cassidy Keep * Dal'Roon * Minstrel Rock * Shannon, hometown of Happy Hogan's family | Residents = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Locations Category:Countries Category:Europe Category:European Union Category:Ireland